Pokemon Steam Red, Bio Green, and Cyber Blue
Remakes of legends Pokemon SRBG and CB are generation 01 remakes of pokemon rgb created by espurrrobin. It takes place in a parallel kanto region, which have: mega evolutions, evolutions to kanto pokemon, redesign pokemon and many other elements from pokemon yellow, pokemon FRLG, pokemon origins and the pokemon adventures manga. Re Experience the beginning of the pokemon series in a new way and travels through the Prism episode. Changes Aethetic changes *The opening is different from the demakes. It now features the player characters, the rivals, Professor Oak, some areas and pokemon, the starter Pokemon and Team Rocket. *The Sevii Islands appear and now including the orange islands; both can be travel to by flying a pokemon like riding latias or latios in ORAS. *The Pokedex has been expanded with cross-generation evolutions and counterparts, such as Pichu, Heracross, Sylveon and Electivire. Because of this, some Pokemon has been moved some numbers down (For example, #025 Pichu, #026 Pikachu... #028 Kurochu). *A second rival, who is the unchosen gender of the player and the professor's assistant is added. He/she will have the starter whose type is disadvantage to the player's. *And a third rival appeared based on yellow from pokemon adventures. She will start with pikachu. *Venusaur and Blastoise will now have second Mega Evolutions, just like Charizard, with Venusaur's second Mega evolution being exclusive to Bio Green, while Blastoise's second Mega Evolution is exclusive to Cyber Blue. The Charizard X will be exclusive to Steam Red. The previous Mega Evolutions appear in the other two games. Location changes *Magby and Magmar can be caught in Route 17, but only in Bio Green. In Steam Red, Ponyta and Rapidash can be found there as a replacement for Magmar, although Electabuzz is Magmar's counterpart, but remains in Power Plant. *Some trainers have their positions changed. *Power Plant now enables Magneton and Nosepass to evolve into Magnezone and Probopass, respectively, while Viridian Forest and Seafoam Islands now enables Eevee to evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon. * Ghost pokemon like Duskull, Shuppet, Litwick and Yamask appeared in the Pokemon Tower. *Some wild Pokemon areas have been changed as well. *All of the mega evolutions are scatter around the Kanto region. *Wild Eevees can be found very rarely at Route 7. *Join Avenue is located in Saffron City. Storyline changes *The player must first go to Viridian Gym and meet yellow before passing through Viridian Forest. *If the player chooses male, the non-playable female player will be the professor assistant, and vice-versa. He/she will serve as the secondary rival after Blue, the main rival of the game. *Team Rocket is first encountered in Viridian Forest, demanding Bill's information. *The player must first go the Celadon Department Store when first arrived. *The Fighting Dojo now gives out only Tyrogue instead of a choice of Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. *Blaine is now first encountered in the Pokemon Mansion. After that, he returns to his gym. *Koga is now must be beating in order to have the mega ring. *After completing the main story, a new post game happens known as the prism episode. Gameplay *Players can now be customized in the game, with different clothes and hair. There are six types of customization; Hair, Hat, Tops, Bottoms, Shoes, Backpack and Special. The boutique is located at the sixth floor of Celadon Department Store. Special does not allow any Tops or Bottoms or occasionally Shoes to go with. *Time system has been included in the game, resulting Espeon and Umbreon being obtainable in the game. *Poke-Amie and Super Training has also been added to the game. *Wild Pokemon locations have been changed. *Join Avenue has been added to the game. *The Fairy type has also been included as well. Fairy retyping include Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Goldeen and Marill. *Other new type: Sound, Shining, Cosmic, Magic, Mutant, Cyber and Fossil have been added. *Nidorina and Nidoqueen can now be bred, being in the same Egg group with Nidorino and Nidoking. *Blue and Team Rocket now have their own battle themes. *Battle cuts are now included. *Each gym has their own remix, similar to Pokemon Black and White 2. *Gym Leader and Elite Four battle themes are now slightly remixed which fits their type. *GB Sounds is also included in this game, which plays the Generation I or Generation III version of the respective music of each location. *Poke-Amie and Super Training from X and Y are included is this game. *The Elite Four can be battled in any order, unlike its demakes. Gym Leaders and Kanto Elite 4 Gym leaders #''Brock'' Geodude Lv10, Onix Lv13 #''Misty'' Horsea Lv17, Starmie Lv21 #''Lt. Surge'' Voltorb Lv23, Elekid Lv25, Raichu Lv27 #''Erika Tangela Lv27, Victreebel Lv30, Vileplume Lv30 #''Koga Croagunk Lv35, Muk Lv37 Weezing Lv37, Ariados Lv41 #''Sabrina Espeon Lv37, Mr. Mime Lv42, Venowasp Lv42, Alakazam Lv 45 #''Blaine ''Magmar Lv45, Ninetales Lv46, Rapidash Lv47, Talonflame Lv47, Arcanine Lv49 #''Giovanni ''Dugtrio Lv48, Nidoqueen Lv50, Nidoking Lv50, Prowlion Lv50, Rhyperior Lv52 'Elite 4 ''' #''Lorelei Dewgong, Cloyster, Doxicicle, Lapras, Cryogonal #''Bruno ''Primeape, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Steelix, Machamp #''Agatha Duskclops, Crobat, Chandelure, Naeanrel, Gengar #''Lance Gyarados, Kingdra, Aerodactyl, Noivern, Dragonite '''Gary' #Venusaur, Flareon, Gyarados, Sanslash, Machamp, Scizor #Charizard, Vaporeon, Exeggutor, Magnezone, Porygon-Z #Blastoise, Jolteon, Arcanine, Pidgeot, Machamp, Scizor Mega Evolutions #Mega Venusaur BG Grass/Fairy #'Mega Venusaur' #Mega Charizard (X) SR Fire/Dragon Tough claws #'Mega Charizard Y' #Mega Blastoise CB Water/Cyber #'Mega Blastoise' #'Mega Beedrill' #Mega Butterfree Bug/Fairy Shield dust #'Mega Pidgeot' #Mega Fearow Ground/Flying Terralate #Mega Dewgong Water/Ice Lightning rod #'Mega Slowbro' #Mega Lapras Water/Ice Articalate #Mega Machamp Fighting Magna fist #Mega Golem Rock/Steel Solid rock #'Mega Gengar' #'Mega Alakazam' #'Mega Steelix' #Mega Vileplume Grass/Poison Plant guardian #Mega Victreebel Grass/Poison Prey trap #Mega Bellossom Grass/Shining Solar dance #Mega Parasect Grass/Ghost Dreaded field #Mega Sandslash Ground/Steel Dry skin #Mega Clefable Fairy/Magic Magic guard #Mega Wigglytuff Fairy/Sound Sound force #Mega Ninetales Fire/Ghost Infernalate #Mega Arcanine Fire/Magic Mystic flame #Mega Kabutops Fossil/Water #Mega Omastar Fossil/Water #'Mega Aerodactyl' #Mega Raichu Electric/Fighting Motor drive #Mega Tauros Normal/Fighting Feudilate #Mega Pikachu Electric Thunderate #Mega Rapidash Fire/Fairy Super horn #Mega Crobat Poison/Flying Gale wings #'Mega Gyarados' #Mega Golduck Water/Magic Adaptability #Mega Kingler Water/Steel Tough claws #Mega Exeggutor Grass/Psychic Magic bounce #Mega Magnezone Electric/Steel Levitate #'Mega Scizor' #'Mega Pinsir' #'Mega Heracross' #'Mega Kangaskhan' #Mega Porygon-Z SR Cyber/Fire Fire wall #Mega Porygon-Z BG Cyber/Grass Grass data #Mega Porygon-Z CB Cyber/Water Water virus #Mega Dragonite Dragon Multiscale #'Mega Mewtwo X' #'Mega Mewtwo Y' #Mega Mew Psychic Adapter The Prism Episode After the main story you and your friends except gary attend a parade in saffron city with pokemon parade moving around the city. After returning to pallet town, oak's assistant come and inform you that that gary is injuried. You came to his house to find him with a broken arm in his bed with daisy and professor oak. Gary tells you he was fighting mewtwo and it use psychic on his starter and make it fall on him.... In the prism episode you will: #Battle professor Oak with his unused team from pokemon yellow. #triple battle with the opposite gender and yellow against mewtwo in cerulean cave, but you will not matter what lose to mewtwo and it will leave. #come across three new characters: Orange with his Chesnaught, Indigo with his Delphox and Violet with her Greninja. #Battles the Orange crew in gyms based on a icy mountain, a sunny beach, a rainy forest, a sandy plains, a dark city and a foggy cave. #catch the unique pokemon of the orange islands and the sevii islands. #Battle Team Chrono Rocket, a divison of team rocket who are after mewtwo all round the orange/sevii islands and they appear in cerulean cave and they cause it to leave. #Discover four other clones: Mewthree ''(psychic/ghost) a clone of mew and mewtwo, Mewlite (psychic/shining) a female mew clone mixed with light energy; only in SR and CB, ''Mewbeat ''(psychic/sound) a female mew clone mixed with sound relate machinery; only in BG and CB and ''Mewtant (psychic/mutant) a clone of deoxys and some mewtwo DNA (main antagonist pokemon of the prism epiosde) #see the (fire/water) pokemon who caused the volcano in cinnabar island to erupt, and the events that happen between red and blue to gold and silver. REDESIGN pokemon Since in the delta episode explains that the remakes FRLG, HGSS and ORAS are actually parallel version of the original games. Explain the many changes in these games from the original. Because it a parallel world many of the kanto pokemon appearances are different. *Bulbasaur line *Charmander line *Squirtle line *Rattata line- it stans on two and cuter; Ratticate is furrier, dark purple, purple eyes and black claws *Ekans line *Zubat line *Psyduck line *Machop line *Geodude line *Seel line *Drowzee line *Voltorb line- looks like a great ball but colors are switched; Electrode have dark eyes and is a mixed of a ultra ball and a master ball *Koffing line *Goldeen lne *Jynx line *Snorlax line Pokedex # Bulbasaur # Ivysaur #Venusaur #Charmander #Charmeleon #Charizard #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoise # Caterpie #Metapod # Butterfree # Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Pidgey # Pidgeotto #Pidgeot # Rattata # Raticate #Spearow # Fearow #''Sewaddle'' #''Swadloon'' #''Leavanny'' # Ekans # Arbok #''Naeanrel Poison/Dragon'' # Pichu # Pikachu # Raichu #''Kurochu Electric/Dark'' #''Yamichu Electric/Dark'' # Sandshrew # Sandslash # Nidoran F # Nidorina # Nidoqueen #Nidoran M # Nidorino # Nidoking #''Cleffa'' # Clefairy Fairy/Magic #Clefable Fairy/Magic #Vulpix #Ninetales #'' Igglybuff'' #Jigglypuff Fairy/Sound #Wigglytuff Fairy/Sound #Zubat # Golbat #'' Crobat'' # Oddish # Gloom # Vileplume #'' Bellossom'' # Paras # Parasect # Venonat # Venomoth #''Venowasp Poison/Psychic'' # Diglett # Dugtrio # Meowth # Persian #''Prowlion Ground/Dark'' #Psyduck #Golduck # Mankey # Primeape #Growlithe # Arcanine Fire/Magic # Poliwag #Poliwhirl # Poliwrath #'' Politoed'' #Abra # Kadabra # Alakazam # Machop #Machoke # Machamp # Bellsprout # Weepinbell #Victreebel #Tentacool # Tentacruel #''Croagunk'' #''Toxicroak'' # Geodude # Graveler # Golem #Ponyta #Rapidash # Slowpoke #Slowbro #'' Slowking'' # Magnemite # Magneton #'' Magnezone'' #''Spinarak'' #''Ariados'' # Farfetch'd #Fores'able Fighting/Flying # Doduo # Dodrio #''Fletchling'' #''Fletchinder'' #''Talonflame'' # Seel # Dewgong # Grimer # Muk #''Tarr Poison/Fossil'' # Shellder # Cloyster #''Duskull'' #''Dusclops'' #''Dusknoir'' #''Shuppet'' #''Banette'' # Gastly #Haunter # Gengar # Onix #'' Steelix'' #''Munna'' #''Musharna'' # Drowzee #Hypno # Krabby # Kingler # Voltorb #Electrode # Exeggcute # Exeggutor # Cubone # Marowak #''Sangradion Ground/Ghost'' #''Yamask'' #''Cofagrius'' #''Litwick'' #''Lampent'' #''Chandelure'' #'' Tyrogue'' # Hitmonlee # Hitmonchan # Hitmontop # Lickitung #'' Lickilicky'' # Koffing # Weezing #''Razpsing Poison/Sound'' # Rhyhorn # Rhydon #'' Rhyperior'' #'' Happiny'' # Chansey #'' Blissey'' # Tangela #'' Tangrowth'' #''Tangorgon Grass/Dark'' #''Kangasoey Normal'' # Kangaskhan # Horsea # Seadra #'' Kingdra'' #''Queendra Water/Magic'' # Goldeen # Seaking # Staryu # Starmie #''Cryogonal'' #'' Mime Jr.'' # Mr. Mime #''Ms. Mime Psychic/Fairy'' # Scyther #'' Scizor'' #'' Smoochum'' #Jynx #''Doxicicle Ice/Psychic'' #'' Elekid'' #Electabuzz #''Electivire'' #'' Magby'' # Magmar #'' Magmortar'' #'' Pinsir'' #'' Heracross'' #''Moomoo Normal'' # Tauros #'' Miltank'' #Magikarp # Gyarados # Lapras # Ditto # Eevee # Vaporeon # Jolteon # Flareon #'' Espeon'' #'' Umbreon'' #''Leafeon'' #''Glaceon'' #'' Sylveon'' #''Hazereon Poison'' #''Quileon Dragon'' #''Astreon Cosmic'' #''Dazzleon Shining'' #''Wizareon Magic'' # Porygon Cyber #'' Porygon2 Cyber'' #'' Porygon-Z Cyber'' #Omanyte Fossil/Water # Omastar Fossil/Water # Kabuto Fossil/Water # Kabutops Fossil/Ground # Aerodactyl Fossil/Flying #'' Munchlax'' #Snorlax #''Noibat'' #''Noivern'' # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Dratini # Dragonair #Dragonite #Mewtwo # Mew #''Missingno Cyber'' Legendary Pokemon *Articuno Lv50 in Seafoam Islands *Zapdos Lv50 in Power Plant *Moltres Lv50 in Molten Steppe *Mewtwo Lv70 in Cerulean Cave *Mew Lv30 in Faraway Island after visiting the truck on the S.S. Anne port and completing the kanto pokedex. *Mewthree Lv40 in Mt. Moon Peaks *Mewlite Lv60 travels the Orange/Sevii Islands after seeing it in the Spectrum Tower in Lavender Town, only for Steam Red. *Mewbeat Lv60 travels the Orange/Sevii Islands after seeing it in the Radio Tower in Lavender Town, only for Bio Green. *Mewtant Lv75 in Chrono Rocket Hideout top floor. *Ho-oh Lv70 in Navel Rock for Steam Red and Cyber Blue. *Lugia Lv70 in Navel Rock for Bio Green and Cyber Blue. *Volcanion Lv65 in Cinnabar Caverns 4th level after receiving the steam battery from Blaine. New Locations *Molten Steppe- an area full of fire, rock, steel and ground pokemon and items. It now contains Moltres and is located east of Victory Road and can access by go through a tunnel in west of Viridian City near the exit noth of the man who teaches you how to catch pokemon. *Mt. Moon Peak- an addition of 2 new floors to Mt. Moon and also have a higher levels to it which contains the Clefablinte and a view of Kanto. These floors have fairy, cosmic and magic pokemon and Mewthree. *Spectrum Tower- a substitute for the radio tower and basically replaced the house of memories in gsc.It where Mewlite is meeted in Steam Red. *Radio Tower- The radio tower that replace the pokemon tower in gsc. It where Mewbeat is meeted in Bio Green. *Cinnabar Caverns- a area full of fire and water pokemon accessible through a cave in cinnabar islands. It where Volcanion founded and the caused for the eruption that destoryed the everything on the island is gsc. *Mystic Isle- a small island west of Vermillion city and east of the Route 17. It the only place where you find shiny pokemon easier.(like 5.5 out of 10 chance). *Maiden's Peak- Similar to the one in the anime. It contains the Gengarite and Ninetaleite. It have ghost, fairy, water and normal type pokemon. *Fennel Valley- Similar to the one in the anime. It gives you the hoenn starters and their mega stones. * It have bug, ghost, poison and ground type pokemon. *Celadon Meadow- a large meadow north of Celadon city.It contains the Vileplumite and Bellossomite. It have fairy, normal and grass also pokemon from kalos and sinnoh. *Join Avenue- Connected to Saffron City, and is similar to the one in BW2. *Chrono Rocket Hideout- The HQ of Team Chrono Rocket and it where Mewtant is battle. It replaced the Sevii Islands Team Rocket HQ from FRLG. Other Changes #Infinite Energy is talked about in the game like in XY and ORAS. #Team Rocket's plans in Silph Co. is fusing the legendary birds into one (the one in pokemon Adventures) using the infinite energy, catch it using the master ball and use to recaptured Mewtwo. After defeating the fusion, they defused and transform into a new form and battle with you to defeated the team rocket admins in silph co. The legendary that join you depends on your starter. If bulbasaur is picked, Articuno help; if charmander is picked, Zapdos help and if squirtle is picked, Moltres help you. After defeating the admins, the legendaries returned back to their respected area for you to catch. #The new forms of the legendary birds are known as their imperial forms. Imperial Zapdos is electric/magic, Imperial Moltres is fire/magic and Imperial Articuno is ice/magic ''and they can changed into these form using the ''Thunder Jewel, the Flame Jewel and the Snow Jewel ''respectfully. #After saving Mr. Fuji in pokemon tower, he gives you your starter's mega stone and offer you the cubone whose mother killed by team rocket. #Minigame, '''Pikachu's beach' with teaching pikachu surf ''and a new game '''Balloon pikachu 'with teaches pikachu fly is playable on Route 19 and Route 7 respectfully. #Walking with pokemon returned now with up to all of the pokemon in your party. #Jessie and James returned and all of their appearances are double battles. #Team Rocket ad Giovanni origins are explained throughtout the game. #More information about Mewtwo's creation and why its have mega evolutions. #The texts and sprites that were censored in FRLG return to their original places. Dues to these change and the Celadon game corner, these game will be rated E10+. #Professor Oak opening lecture is like his in pokemon origins, where the background shown the silhouette of pokemon. #Porygon can be caught in the Pokemon Mansion and be given by Bill in the post game. #When your mom tell you to go to the lab, she will keep saying it until you go to the lab and the professor isn't even there. #When you go the lab, you see both of your rivals waiting and your main rival tells he just return from studying abroad in the kalos region and tell you about something he learned (Including Mega Evolutions) while your 2nd rival tell you to go to Route 1 to see if the professor is there. Version Exclusives Team Rocket Encounters #Viridian Forest- Grunt attack Bill for his information. #Mt.Moon- Grunts and Jessie/James try to steal fossils for money. #Cerulean City- One grunt ask you to join them and another grunt steal the TM with dig. #Molten Steppe- Admin1 and grunt try to catch moltres but fails. #Celadon City- Admin2, grunts and Jessie/James selling pokemon in the celadon game corner. Meet their leader and learn their plans with the legendary birds fusion. #Power Plant- Grunts and Admin 1 and 3 go after zapdos. #Lavender Town- Jessie/James and grunts keep Mr. Fuji hostage. After winning, team rocket say the finally capture moltres and are going to seafoam island to find articuno. #Seafoam Island- Admins 1-3 and grunts capture Articuno and explains they are planning to use the fusion to capture one of their experiment that escapes from them. #Silph Co.- Battle all members of team rocket then you fight the fusion. After freeing the legendaries, You your rivals and the legendary birds battle the three admins. #Viridian City gym- After battling Giovanni, you refuse taking the badge from the team rocket boss. Giovanni then tell a grunts to contacted the admins to tell all member that Team Rocket is officially Disbanded. Him give the badge, said Team rocket is over, I'm no longer the boss, then leaves the gym. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Remakes Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games